


Heaven and Hell

by AnnaConda



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fantasizing, Infidelity, M/M, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Rickyl Writers' Group March 2016 Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaConda/pseuds/AnnaConda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has never been easy for Daryl, and it probably never will be. But at least he has some things that take his mind off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. This is married Rick cheating on Lori with prostitute Daryl. If that bothers you, turn back now. 
> 
> I am incapable of writing things that aren't dark, apparently. This marks off two of my RWG Bingo squares: Fantasies and Sex While High/Drunk. It's also my entry for the RWG March 2016 Challenge.

He knows this room like nowhere else. The sickly green paint on the walls. The dust-covered plastic flowers stuck in a wall vase, a relic of a time when this place had tried to be more than it was. The cracked tile in the corner, the scent of stale urine that never leaves the air, the writing on the stall door: a circle with _cum here_ written above it, a phone number with  _ Caesar sucks cock for free _ off to the side. He hates it, but it’s practically home these days. At least the guy fucking him tonight is hot. 

His head is spinning and his vision is sparkling at the edges but the drugs and the vodka make it feel so  _ good _ , this sexy married cop with a week’s worth of scruff lying under ice-colored eyes that ought to be registered as weapons, the perfect thick cock splitting him in two, the filthy words being growled in his ear while Daryl half-laughs and half-moans, pumping himself in his own fist as the cop rails him from behind, and Daryl watches his own reflection in the toilet bowl and smiles. 

It’s sordid and it’s shameful and he can feel the self-loathing rolling off Rick in waves, mixing with his own lack of self-esteem and it’s sour in his nose, but the E makes it just sweet enough to stomach.. He lets his mind drift away, to a nicer bathroom, the morning sun gleaming on unbroken tile while his lover takes him quickly before work, whispering words of love and devotion and beauty into an ear that’s never heard them before. 

The kids are already at school, the dog has been fed and is napping on the porch, and it’s just them now, tangled in each other and chasing a different kind of ecstasy before going their separate ways for the day, Rick to his patrol car and Daryl to… something else, anything but what he is now, a drifter with a bloody nose and a record that Rick should hate. 

Maybe they’re married, even, rings on their fingers that clink against marble countertops as Daryl holds himself steady and lets his husband slide into him over and over, turn him inside out and own him in a way that doesn’t hurt, that makes his life worth living. It’s ridiculous and he shouldn’t think this way, but he can’t stop himself. 

And sometimes, there’s something. A glimmer of fondness, something more than just a quick and dirty fuck and a crumpled fifty slid into Daryl’s hand and then immediately back out of it into Joe’s, a backwoods magic trick that turns sex into money into pills, and Daryl’s quite a magician. 

But if he could have a man like Rick, he’d retire. Find himself a rehab clinic and a desk job at some office, something respectable, something  _ good _ . Clean himself up and never set foot in a shithole like this again. 

It will never be like that, of course. But Rick is a regular, and as long as his wife doesn’t find out, Daryl can keep having these moments at least. 

_ Take me, take me, love me, _ Daryl thinks, as he always does, and hopes maybe this time it will stick. 

Coming with Rick is like coming home. Daryl can dream. 


End file.
